1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to calendars and in particular, to a single axis rotatable disk calendar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of art to which the invention pertains is calendars. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disk calendar which is rotatable about a single axis and which through simple manipulations, can be used for a number of years. Such multi-year and perpetual calendars are known. However, most of these are complex utilizing vast arrays of numbers and symbols which require at least a moderate amount of effort to operate. At the other side of the spectrum are those calendars which are very simple to operate. Unfortunately, these simple to use calendars are not very intriguing to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,049 issued on Sep. 23, 1969 to Benson describes a calendar showing a chronological arrangement of dates of a number of years in a sequence in which two members are provided which are mounted about a common axis constituting a center of rotation whereby the members are rotatable in relation to each other. One of the members carries a month scale consisting of twelve months of the year arranged concentrically around the center of rotation and a week day scale consisting of five weeks arranged concentrically around the center, the other of the members carrying a day date scale or table consisting of five concentric rows having a plurality of numerals arranged in a plurality of columns. The rows are arranged concentrically around the center of rotation. In addition, a year scale consisting of a predetermined number of consecutive years is also arranged substantially concentrically around the center of rotation. The year date of the year scale is visible through an opening and respective portions of the month scale and the week day scale and a portion of the day date scale constituting seven columns of the plurality of columns are visible through another opening.
Another interesting perpetual calendar is disclosed in Sawyers Catalog No. 3, Avon Products, Inc., New York, N.Y., and named "Ingenious Calendar--40 Year Perpetual Calendar." This calendar covers the years 1992-2031 and provides identification of a correct weekday for any selected date. However, the universal 31 day calendar of the device appears in an unfamiliar, awkward Tuesday through Monday format and its use is not readily apparent from a mere inspection of the device, unlike the instant invention. Furthermore, two potentially confusing arcuate openings at the top and bottom of the circular calendar are required.
The present invention eliminates the need for using such a plurality of openings as disclosed in the prior art just discussed, by having only one opening corresponding to the current calendar month arranged in a week day scale. This opening is located on a singularly smaller first disk having a window providing viewing of a calendar month. The calendar month is formed from a grid comprising seven pairs of 6.times.7 matrices which appear on a larger rearwardly disposed second disk. In addition, the present invention includes a table listing a plurality of years and being disposed about a peripheral edge of the second disk. The face of the first disk is provided with markings which align with corresponding markings on the second disk, to arrange a portion of the grid on the second, rotatable disk beneath the window of the first, fixed disk to form a corresponding calendar month in the window in the first disk, which may be read very easily, in familiar Sunday through Saturday, day 1 through day 31 style or fashion.
None of the above disclosures taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.